Relax
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Charlie helps Don relax in a very sensual way Don/Charlie Slash M for Explicit sex


Title: Relax

Fandom: Numb3rs

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Rating: M

Warning: Incest M/M sexual implication

Summary: Don comes home to relax with Charlie

**Author notes**

**This slash and Incest people Don´t like it don´t read it but please don´t bother flamming **

**I wrote this while listening Creep by Radiohead that is the song Charlie is listening but you can choose whatever song that can put you in that kind of mood ;)**

Don was in the front door of his apparment when he heard that song, it was one of his lover favourite group.

He got into the apparment and what he saw got him hard in a minute, Charlie was dancing, but THE WAY the has dancing was what got Don so hard, Charlie had recently got out of the shower, he had his hear still wet, he was in a white silk pijama, shirtless, he had his eyes closed, and was moving so slowly, from one side to another, the view hypnotic, Don couldn´t keep his eyes away from him, it was so sensual, his hips moved like ocean waves, Don was already without a suit and barefoot, looking like Charlie moved to the rhythm of the song.

Don was painfully hard but inmovil to do anything other than look, he couldn´t move, his body didn´t allow it, in a move Charlie arched his back like the wave and Don had enough, he went behind Charlie that was holding the kitchen table for support and kept moving so slowly, Don grab Charlie´s hands and press his hard body against his lover back.

"_you´re here" _Charlie told Don with his eyes still closed.

Don began to move in Charlie´s rhythm, and when his lover arched his back Don did that too.

"_fuck, I want you" _Don told his love while caressing his little brother´s body.

"_so fucking beautiful" _Don kept whispering his lover

Charlie begun to rock his body more fast, knowing that he was closed to make Don loose all control.

And Don lost it, he brought his lover´s mouth to his and began kissing it passionately, wildy, hungrily, he was lost in the rush of the passion, hand moving through Charlie´s body, possesing him, marking him, Charlie was moaning, making those sound that drove Don more wild, Charlie was touching Don, stroking him, while dancing, Charlie knew that he had put himself like a bait, like a helpless animal for the predator to hunt, but Charlie loved that mood in Don, Charlie loved to know that he was the only one that could bring Don´s wild side.

Charlie was kissing Don´s collarbone, Don´s chest, he took one of Don´s nipple and lick and nibble, getting a low groan from his older brother, Charlie give the other nipple the same attention, and kept kissing Don, until he reached his destination, Don´s cock was hard so Charlie kissed the tip.

"_fuck, don´t tease"_

"_oh you know you love my mouth"_

"_yeah but I hate when you tease, so DON´T" _Don growled and Charlie got more hard if that possible.

Pleasing his brother he took all of Don in his mouth, and begun sucking, bitting, humming, making all things that Don love.

Don was lost in sensations, in pleasure, Charlie was the only one that could make Don loose it, he felt the tingiling sensation in his body, but he didn´t want it to be over so he brought his lover´s mouth to his, and look at Charlie in those amazingly beautiful eyes of his, so full of lust but love too, because the reason that Charlie could bring this side of him was the strong love between them, yeah they were brother but they were in love too, they were soul mates.

Don sign to Charlie to follow him into the bedroom, once there Don and Charlie were naked and they engaged in a passionate dance, they move their bodies while kissing each other, until they fell into the bed, Don kissing Charlie´s back, Charlie give Don the lube that was in the night table, Don put some in his finger and pushed inside his lover ass, Charlie arched his body in placer, and Don kept finger him then he put the second finger and then the third.

"_just fuck me Don please"_

Don put some lube in his hard cock and pushed inside the warm body.

"_good lord Charlie so fucking tight, little brother and mine, so mine" _when he said this his increase his speed, making Charlie moan more loudy.

"_yes Don, Donnie, harder, faster, fuck me, I´m yours"_

"_you damn right you´re mine,mine and only mine" _was Don´s growl

Lost in a world of bliss, Don knew that he was close, so he took Charlie´s cock in his hand and begun stroking faster, bringing his lover to the same edge he was.

"_you´re mine, come for me" _

And Charlie did, screaming Don´s name, clutching his older brother´s cock.

"_now is your turn Donnie, come for me, fill me Donnie" _

Hearing this plus two pound more into Charlie´s tight and beautiful ass and Don came violently hard inside his lover.

Without breath, both held each other until they could breathe normally, Charlie´s eyes were already closing.

"_I love you, did you relax?"_

"_I love you too and I´m great buddy" _

With smiles on their relaxed faces they went to sleep.

END


End file.
